Rory Yale Trouble
by kuklitsa03
Summary: Rory's at Yale! What will happen? Will her roommates be the same? Will Paris even Go to Yale? Find out. Okay i have decided, it will be a a rogan, just not at first they have to hate each other for a while or else it would just be boring, thanks for the r
1. We're Here

Beep, beep… Rory jumped out of bed in surprise. She quickly got over the shock and realized what day it was. She smiled "wow" she mumbled "today I'm moving into my dorm room".

She stood there for a couple of seconds day dreaming about what it will look like, who her room mates will be, will she make friends with them, will they be annoying? She was so happy.

Rory walked over to her closet and picked out the jeans and tee that she had picked out the night before. She quickly got dressed and walked out of her room only to find her mom making pop tarts and singing "Rory's going to college, Rory's going to college".

"Mom?" Rory asked. "WA!" Lorelei jumped around in surprise, "oh hey Hun".

"God, I can't believe this day is here, we're all packed right?" Rory asked.

"Yep, all ready to go, Luke will be here any minute so eat up" Lorelei said as she set a pop tart on the table.

Rory quickly ate the pop tart and went outside to wait for look. A couple of minutes later he pulled up in his truck and honked the horn. Rory waved to him and he waved back. She went inside "Mom he's here" she yelled up to her mom who was getting dressed.

"Be right there" Lorelei yelled as she pulled her top on.

Lorelei ran down the stairs and grabbed one of Rory's bags.

She walked out the door only to see Luke about to come in to get a bag. "Here I will take that" he said. Lorelei handed the bag over and went back inside to get the last one.

She brought the bag out just as Luke was putting Rory's mattress in the truck. She threw the bag in the back of the truck and got into the jeep were Rory sat day dreaming once again.

Lorelei started the car and followed Luke's truck out.

20 minutes later they were there. By then Rory was smiling like never before. "Hun" Lorelei said while cautiously poking Rory's shoulder.

"Yeah" Rory replied slightly distracted. "We're here" Lorelei said happily.


	2. Dear Rory,

"We're here" Lorelei said happily.

Rory looked out the window. She just sat and starred until Luke knocked on Lorelei's window with one hand a bag in the other. Lorelei rolled down her window "hey" she said "hey" Luke replied, "we ready to start moving."

"Yeah I think" Lorelei answered, "Hey Rory you have your dorm number right?"

"Yeah I have it" Rory said as she opened the door and stepped out, "wow isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is" Lorelei replied.

Rory Lorelei and Luke walked over towards a young man.

"Excuse me", Rory said politely, "do you know where this dorm is?" Rory pointed to a number written on a piece of paper.

"Yeah it's over that way" he replied as he pointed to the west. "Thanks" Rory replied.

The three of them walked the way the man had pointed. They walked into a building and found her dorm. On the door was a note. Rory picked it up.

It read:

Dear Rory,

We are sorry to inform you, but…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, a cliff hanger! Whats gonna happen now? Dont worry the note wont say that she cant come...what kind of story would that be... Well i hope you like it i will try to write a new charpter every day. Can't wait for the new episode tonight )


	3. Blonde Haired Boy

Dear Rory,

We are sorry to inform you but we did not have enough girls for this dorm, there will be 2 guys accompanying you. We are sorry for the inconvenience we will move you if a spot becomes free.

"Oh no" Rory moaned, "This is just great I am getting stuck with guys!"

"It won't be that bad honey" Lorelei said.

"Yeah I have to live with myself everyday and I am perfectly fine" Luke pointed out.

"Haha very funny" Rory answered.

Rory opened here door and looked around. "Doesn't look like anyone's here yet" Lorelei pointed out.

"Yeah, I know" Rory replied, "and I thought that I was late"

Rory set her stuffed down and looked around until she noticed a door with her name on it. "Cool I get a room all to myself" She said trying to cheer up. She opened the door. The room was pretty big but not as big as hers at home.

Luke and Lorelei started bringing stuff while Rory just stood there looking around. She kept on thinking how bad it was going to be living with 2 guys; she knew it was going to be horrible.

Rory came out of thought and turned around to see her mother tapping her on the shoulder. "Some help would be nice" Her mother said slightly annoyed. "Sorry mom" Rory replied. Rory walked out of the room and grabbed the bag. All of a sudden the door knob turned. It slowly opened revealing a blonde haired boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay you all know who it is. Im gonna try to make the chapters longer it is my first fan fic so ya and reports are going on so i am kinda stressed right now.

I have a new idea for a fan fic tell me what you think k,

Summary: Richard and Emily refuse to pay Rory's tuition. Rory doesnt know what to do and Lorilei is running out of ideas.

Good or bad please be honest.

I have a


End file.
